


Little Tart

by strawberrykait



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Humor, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykait/pseuds/strawberrykait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione knows the way to a man's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Tart

“Watch it, Ronald! Really…” Hermione Granger almost toppled sideways as one of her best friends, Ron Weasley, spied the plate of dessert to her right. She shouldn’t have been surprised, him being a voracious eater and all, especially when Harry Potter reached the treacle tart before the other boy could.

“Sorry, Ron, but you’re just too slow,” the Boy Who Lived mocked his sullen friend.

“But that was the last of it! There’s no more.” Ron peered down both ends of the Gryffindor table despondently.

Seeing the onset of a pout, Hermione sighed. “Haven’t you already had four?”

“I’m a growing boy, Hermione! I’ve got needs...” The words were out of his mouth before he realized the double entendre, which sparked snickers and raised eyebrows towards the pair of them by their fellow housemates. A blush to match his hair bloomed brightly. “You know what I meant,” he murmured.

“Honestly, Ron, if you are that desperate, why not check the other tables?” Hermione blotted her mouth with her napkin and set it beside her dish. Just because both her best friends were boys did not deprive her of having manners.

Half standing, Ron scanned the Great Hall, sniffing the air for any trace of his desired treat. With despair, he sat again, sulking even more so.

“Well?” Harry asked around a mouthful.

Before Hermione could turn to see what discouraged Ron, he saved her the effort, replying, “Only the Slytherins have any left.”

“Well, that settles it. Just go ask if you can have theirs,” she replied blithely. Judging by the gaped expressions of horror, Hermione would have thought she’d suggested Ron and Harry kiss a Blast-Ended Skrewt.

“Are you barking? Me, go ask those slimy gits for anything off their table? They’re likely to have cursed it, aren’t they? No, thank you!”

“Then you must not want it badly enough.” Unfortunately, Hermione’s curt retort lacked the sting and incentive which she’d hoped to motivate Ron. After a moment of further sulking from him, she sighed and rose to her feet. “Boys, as brave as you two are, why does this amaze me?”

Harry and Ron watched, dumbfounded, as Hermione strode purposefully to the Slytherin table, seeking the coveted dessert. The three treacle tarts were found next to Draco Malfoy.

 _Naturally_ , she seethed internally, but continued resolutely. “Are you going to eat these?”

To say Draco Malfoy was surprised to not only hear Hermione Granger’s voice but to also see her looming next to him would be an understatement. Nevertheless, he recovered quickly with a smirk. “If you eat those, Granger, you’ll be a hairy pig, just like that vicious creature you call a _cat_.”

“They’re not for me; they’re for Ron. Are you finished?”

“Whoever said the way to a man’s heart was through his stomach surely had _Weasleby_ in mind!” The nearest Slytherins joined in Malfoy’s humor as he turned away from the Gryffindor, catching the attention of others nearby.

“Anybody who believes that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach flunked Geography,” she countered, lifting the plate away. “But I would expect no less of you, Malfoy.”

Quickly turning to deliver a biting insult, Malfoy did not miss the telling wink from Granger before she sauntered back towards her own table, tarts in tow. He also did not miss the slight sway of her hips which he knew was for his benefit alone.

 _She will pay for that_ , he smarted inwardly, as he began plotting his revenge for their next meeting in the Astronomy tower. Any more gestures like hers and they could very well be discovered.

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble inspired by the Feast of Love challenge (Round 6, Challenge 8 A) at the Dramione_LDWS community. See their site for prompts, requirements, and restrictions.


End file.
